Many people with naturally kinky, curly, or even wavy hair often desire to straighten their hair. Permanent hair straightening compositions that are on the market are based on chemical treatment of the hair in a two-step process using reducing agents to break hair disulfide bonds, followed by a neutralisation or oxidation step to re-establish new disulfide bonds in the desired configuration. Such systems have various negatives associated with them; in that the process itself is difficult to conduct, in many instances this straightening process is undertaken by a qualified hairdresser in a professional salon. Furthermore the straightening process damages the hair, has an unpleasant odour and can cause irritation to the scalp.
Surprisingly we have found that hair can be shaped without causing the chemical damage which is traditionally associated with permanent hair straightening processes involving breakage of the hair disulfide bonds. Advantageously the method of the invention does not necessarily require the use of high temperature heated implements such as straightening irons and can be accomplished by a consumer without intervention of a professional hairdresser. Furthermore, hair shaped with the method of the invention remains shaped even after subsequent washing.